Booster's Yin, Mira's Yang
by badboylover24
Summary: Before my BLoSC fanfic about Alternate Booster and Alternate Mira, I wrote a fanfic about the real Booster and Mira. What will happen when the two of them learn that their parents betrothed them to each other?


**Booster's Yin, Mira's Yang**

FYI: I do not own anything or anyone in this fanfic except for Ruby; they all belong to Disney.

"To Booster and Mira!" Buzz cheered, holding up his soda for a toast. Booster and Mira blushed as XR, XL, and Ty Parsec held up their oil cans/soda as well in approval, but they held up their soda/float anyway. They are having lunch at Cosmo's and are celebrating a crime Mira and Booster have solved together.

"Well, I think _Booster_ should get all the credit," Mira stated as they set their drinks back down. "I mean, he found all the clues we needed to solve the case."

"_You_ should get all the credit, Mira," Booster said to her. "You put all the pieces together."

"I couldn't have done it without your help, Booster," Mira stated.

"You _both _get all the credit," Buzz stated. "You solved this case as a team."

"Yeah," Ty stated. "I mean, I should've seen them coming."

"Yeah," concurred XL. "I wish I have killer instincts like you guys."

"Same here," stated XR.

"Booster, is that you?" a female voice called out. The gang turned to see another Jo-Adian like Booster, only she's slimmer and with red-orange hair going down to her shoulder blades and in a ponytail. And judging by her clothes and bookbag/purse, she's a college student. Booster stood up with a surprised smile.

"Ruby!" he cried, rushing up to her and hugging her. "Hot rockets! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too, bro," the other Jo-Adian cried, hugging him back.

"I take it you know each other?" asked Ty.

"Sure do," Booster answered. "Everybody, this is Rubina, my little sister, but she likes to be called 'Ruby' for short. She's attending a university at Planet Discova to become an archeologist. Sis, these are my friends I told you about in my letters: Buzz Lightyear, my team leader; Mira Nova, the Tangean Princess; XR, the Experimental Ranger; XL, his older brother, and Ty Parsec, Buzz's friend from the Academy."

"Nice to meet you all," Ruby said to the team.

"Hi," XR said to her suavely, "how are you doin'?" Ruby giggled in reply.

"Uh, sorry, sis," Booster said to her. "XR, he…"

"I know, Booster," Ruby said. "XR has a thing for cute girls."

"Well, I'll have you know," XR said with a sly smile, "I'm considered quite the looker."

"Whoa, bro," XL chuckled. "Down, boy."

_And a lousy womanizer, _Ty thought, rolling his eyes at the robots.

"So what brings you here, Ruby?" Mira asked.

"Summer break," Booster's sister answered. "Gives me the chance I need to visit Booster for a surprise visit. I had a change of plans, however, when my bus made a pit stop here and found you here. Oh, and I came to bring you guys a message."

"A message?" Buzz replied.

"Yeah," Ruby answered, "For Booster and Mira. It's from Ma, Pa, and King Nova, Mira's father."

"What is it?" Mira asked.

"They said they want to see you two right away," she answered. "They said it's something important, but they didn't tell me what it is."

A while later, Cruiser 42 was soaring through space and heading for Planet Tangea, where Ruby said Mr. and Mrs. Munchapper and King Nova will be waiting for their children.

"So, Ruby," XR asked her, "you're studying archeology?"

"Yeah," she answered. "I love reading about myths and legends so much that I decided to learn more myths and legends that are yet to be discovered and their secrets."

"Wow," XL replied, "that's quite a goal."

"That's what I told her," Booster chuckled, "but Grandpa did say that it's important to choose a career you can enjoy."

"You got that right, Booster," Mira replied as Tangea came into view. They then landed the ship and walked out. Buzz, Ty, and the X-Bros watched as Mira, Ruby, and Booster went up to their parents and hugged them.

"Ma!" Booster cried, hugging his mother. "Pa!"

"Ooh, we've missed you!" Ruby cried, hugging her father.

"I hope Star Command has been treating you well, Mira," King Nova said to her daughter.

"Don't worry, Daddy," Mira laughed. "It has."

"Ma," Ruby said, "Pa, guess what. Booster and Mira solved a case together."

"Really?" Ma replied with a smile. "I _knew _you two were two halves of the same whole."

"Huh?" Ty replied, a bit confused.

"Booster," Pa calmly said, "Mira, we have something to tell you."

"What is it?" asked XL, a bit off as well.

"Mira," King Nova said, "Booster…you two…you are betrothed to each other."

"WHHAAT?" Booster and Mira cried in unison.

"Be-what now?" asked XL.

"You know, uh…" XR answered before humming the "Here Comes the Bride" tune.

"Oh," XL replied. Five seconds later, he fainted.

"Uh…" Ruby asked XR, "is your brother always like that?"

"I dunno," the little robot answered with a shrug. "This is the first time I've ever seen him faint like that."

A little while later, Mira was at the balcony with her father. Apparently, she was shocked at the news of her betrothal to Booster.

"Daddy, how could this happen?" she asked. "I mean, I thought you want me to marry someone of royal blood."

"Actually," King Nova answered, "Booster _is_ of royal blood. Back when your grandfather (my father) was king, his grandfather (from his mother's side) served as the captain of the Royal Guard before he retired."

"I _still_ don't understand why you chose Booster as my future husband," Mira stated.

"Before I explain," he said, "I need you to take off your right glove and tell me what is on your wrist." A bit confused, Mira did as she was asked. On her wrist was a yin. She smiled at the little mark.

"It's my birthmark," she answered.

"Yes," King Nova said. "Back when you and Booster were newborn children, his parents and grandfather brought him here for a visit. When we saw him holding your hand, we noticed that he has a yang birthmark that merged perfectly with your birthmark. We then took it as a sign that you two are made for each other and betrothed you."

"How come you never told me about it before?" asked Mira.

"Booster's parents and I want you two to get to know each other first," King Nova answered. "We do not want you to think that we are betrothing you to complete strangers."

"That's a good reason," Mira replied. "I'm just a little…shocked that I'm gonna marry someone I'm becoming quite close to."

"Mira," King Nova replied with a smile, "do you love him?" Mira turned to him with surprise.

"I…I guess," she answered. "I mean, he's funny, caring, understanding…"

"Those are the reasons why Booster will make a great husband for you, Mira," King Nova replied, "but the most important is that you love him. I had a feeling that you would. Does he know that, though?"

"No," she answered. "I want to tell him, but…I'm scared to."

"It happens sometimes, dear," he said to her reassuringly, "but telling him is like…jumping into a cold pool of water; you will never know what will happen until you take the first plunge." Mira sighed in reply; she knows that her father's right.

_The only question is_, she thought to herself, _will he love me back?_

At a different part of the castle, Booster was pacing with shock and restlessness while his parents and sister watch him from their seats. His parents have explained to him how it is that he came to become Mira's future husband, but he's still in shock. Even his sister was in shock from learning about his engagement. As his younger sister, Ruby wasn't born yet when the betrothal was arranged. Booster then looked at his now bare left wrist, on where his yang birthmark lies. He still couldn't believe that his birthmark was the key to his betrothal to Mira.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner, son," Pa Munchapper said to him, "but we wanted you to get to know Mira first. We didn't want you to think that we were betrothing you to a stranger." Booster turned to his father in reply.

"I know, Pa," he said. "I'm just…shocked. After all this time, I've been fighting alongside my fiancée without realizing it."

"Trust me, bro," Ruby said to him. "I'm just as shocked as you are. I mean, I wasn't even born yet when the engagement was made."

"It's not just that, Ruby," he said to her. "It's just that…well…I…uh…"

"You love her," Ma Munchapper stated. "Don't you?"

"_That_ obvious, huh?" Booster replied. "I mean, she's smart…and fun…and brave…what more can I ask for? I'm just worried about how she'll react when I tell her."

"You'll never know until you try, Booster," Ruby replied. He sighed in reply. He knows his sister's right.

_The question is_, he thought to himself, _will she love me back?_

A little while later, Mira sat in the garden, deep in thought about her love for Booster, when he came up to her.

"Hey," he said to her. Mira looked up and smiled when she saw him.

"Hi," she said as he sat next to her. "How are you doing?"

"Good," Booster answered with a smile. "You, too?"

"Uh-huh," she answered.

"So…uh…what were you thinking about?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck with a light blush. Mira blushed lightly as well, still feeling shy about telling him how she really feels about him.

"I was…thinking about how we ended up betrothed to each other," she answered. "I mean, it's hard to believe that our birthmarks are what got us engaged."

"Yeah, I know," Booster replied, looking at his yang birthmark. "It's like a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity."

"How much of a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity do you think?" she asked.

"I asked Ruby," he answered. "She said that the odds of _that _ever happening are probably one out of every nine hundred ninety-nine million, nine hundred ninety-nine thousand, nine hundred ninety-nine." Mira stared at him like he has Crater Vipers coming out of his ears.

"She's a math nut," he chuckled. "It's been her favorite school subject since first grade." Mira giggled in reply as Booster set his left hand down gently on top of her right hand. She stopped when she saw this, and Booster pulled away quickly.

"Oh, sorry," he said to her as his face became a darker shade of red than it usually is. "I…I don't know why I did that."

"Hey, it's okay," Mira said, placing her hand on as far as she could reach his shoulder and knowing she has to tell him now. "Booster, there's…there's something I…I want to tell you."

"I wanna tell you something, too," Booster said, turning to her, "but I want you to decide who should go first. You or me?"

"How about we say it together?" she asked. "We might be able to get it off of our chests faster if we do it at the same time."

"Okay, good idea," he answered. "On the count of three…" They then began to count.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three! I love you!" Both of them gasped when one heard the other's confession. Both of them are in love with each other. Booster couldn't even believe that Mira also loves him or keep in his excitement. He then wrapped his arms around Mira, leaned forward, and kissed her on the lips. Mira was shocked at first that Booster had gone and stolen a kiss from her until she felt good all over. She then wrapped her arms around his neck the best she could and returned the kiss. It would appear that they won each other's hearts a long time ago.

Behind some tall Tangean rosebushes not far from the new couple, XR and XL were watching Booster and Mira. When Booster kissed Mira, both of them gawked in awe.

"Whoa," XL said. "Didn't see _that_ coming."

"Those two sure are growing up fast, though," XR stated with a chuckle.

"Yeah," XL chuckled in agreement. "Gotta give those organic beings _that_ for credit." Just then, a bird flew in and accidentally bumped into him, taking him by surprise.

"Whoa!" he cried, falling out of his hiding place. Mira and Booster broke the kiss with surprise and turned to the two robots as XR wheeled over to his older brother.

"Guys?" Booster cried as XL stood up.

"Uh…see ya!" XR said before rushing out of the garden with XL right behind him.


End file.
